Hydraulic actuators are normally used in vehicles for actuating various types of systems, such as AWD couplings and gear shifts.
In EP2310709 an electrical axial piston pump is described, having a centrifugal valve device that allows it to control the pressure output. This device can control one system, for example an AWD coupling, with lower hysteresis than if the same coupling should be controlled with proportional solenoid valves. Further, the centrifugal valve device does not require a micro filter. For applications involving two couplings or one coupling and one gear shift the described axial piston pump must be provided with additional electrical shift valves.
In order to reduce complexity, weight and costs it would be desired to provide an improved hydraulic pump assembly for use in vehicle applications, and preferably such applications having two couplings or one coupling and one gear shift.